


It's Freezing

by twoidiotsonelove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, freezer - Freeform, i live in no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoidiotsonelove/pseuds/twoidiotsonelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis get stuck in the freezer and have feelings. That's it, that's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prompt filler from loverofalltobuscus: Lilo where Liam and Louis get stuck in a freezer and have to use each other to keep warm until someone finds them. :D
> 
> I have just accepted the fact that when it comes to Lilo these fics get out of hand. But I still live in no regrets! Sorry this took so long, I haven’t found the time with Christmas and the holidays and all. Hope you enjoy! Xx

**Louis’s POV**

Upon arriving at Niall’s home, Louis and Harry were greeted with the sweet thumping of music blasting through Niall’s home stereo shaking the house with the heavy bass of the sick Garrix tune. 

“Looks like Niall outdid himself again huh Haz?” Louis said as he sees the house crawling with people everywhere, it seems everyone who attended the lad’s school was there, even those bloody freshman.

“Sure seems like it, Ni does throw killer parties when his parents aren’t home,” Harry replied.

“Do you think Liam is here Haz?” Louis finally asked.  Harry glanced at him with a knowing look and a small smirk on his lips.

“Yeah I asked Ni and he told me he invited Liam to come over.  Are you going to finally grow a pair and make a move Boo Bear?” Harry responded with a tone full of mirth.

“Oh shut up,” Louis said, softly shoving Harry. “I don’t think he fancies boys.”

“Liam? Oh he certainly does, more specifically he fancies you Lou.”

“I doubt it, he acts so distant with me and whenever I get close to him he just…I don’t know tenses up, like he wants to run away,” Louis responded in defeated.

“He just doesn’t know how to react to you Lou, you are a bit much to handle sometimes,” Harry says before they enter through doors, being instantly hit with the loud music that was felt outside.

“Oh whatever, let’s just have fun,” Louis said forcing a smile and handing Harry a drink. 

**Liam’s POV**

“Will you stop fidgeting, you are making me nervous,” Zayn said for the hundredth time.

“I am not,” Liam says defensively fixing his collar, again.

“You look fine, Louis will have a heart attack at how fit you look,” Zayn said with laughter in his eyes.

“No he won’t, I don’t think he fancies me much.”  Zayn busted out laughing at that.

“You both are huge idiots, when will you see that you fancy each other?”

“Never because Louis doesn’t fancy me”

“Not when you are avoiding him and acting like a bloody teenage boy whenever he touches you.  For fuck’s sake Liam you’re in Uni now, loosen up.  We are going to one of Nialler’s crazy parties, have fun and ya know, chill,” Zayn shrugged as he pulled up to Niall’s already full street.

“There are so many people here,” Liam said quietly.

“Yup, so Lou is probably already here,” Zayn said before getting out of the car.

“Well,” Liam said to himself, “here goes nothing.”

 ++++

The party was in full blast by the time Liam and Zayn entered the house, greeted by a sea of people.

“I’ll go get us a drink,” Zayn shouted over the music.

“No Zayn don’t go,” Liam said, but Zayn was already lost in the ocean of people, leaving Liam standing alone in the middle.  That is where Liam found Louis.

“Oh sorry mat- Oh Liam hi!” Louis said after pratcially running into Liam, not realizing who it was until he glanced up.  “Fancy seeing you here,” he said, knowing full well Liam was coming.

“H-hey Louis,” Liam stutterd taking a step back like the teenage idiot he is. “Nice chatting but I should go find Zayn.””

“Oh,” Louis said visibly deflating and frowning.  Liam hopes its because he was sad he was leaving him. “I’ll help you!” Louis said suddenly grabbing Liam’s arm, guiding him out through the sea of people.  Liam is glad the music is blasting because then Louis couldn’t hear how fast his heart is racing by just his touch.

“Liam!” Liam heard before he was being crushed by the limbs of Harry who was clearly on his way to drunk. “It’s so good to see you, isn’t this party ace? I love this party? We should do it all the time.”

“Okay Haz, whatever you say,” Liam said laughing while trying to hold Harry up.  He glanced over to Louis to find him with a small frown on his face. “What’s wrong Louis?”

“What?” Louis said coming out of his daze. “Oh, um, there is no more beer.  I think we need to get more from Niall’s freezer in the basement.”

“O-kay?”

“Come with me,” Louis said grabbing Liam’s hand and once again guiding him through the crowd, leaving a giggly Harry behind.  Liam and Louis finally reached the basement.  Once they found the freezer they quickly entered, forgetting to leave something to hold the door open. The boys then turned when they heard the slam of the door close.

“Oh no! Li, did you forget to prop the door open?” Louis frantically asked

“I thought you were going to!” Liam responded as he tried to get the door to open, but it was no use.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Louis said kicking the door.  Even angry Louis was the most beautiful person Liam had ever seen.  Louis then huffed and crossed his arms in a fit of anger.  Louis pout is one of the most adorable things Liam had ever seen

“Looks like we are stuck in here, Lou,” Liam said exasperatedly, looking down at the now smiling boy next to him. “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

“You called me Lou,” Louis said smiling even wider. “I’ve been trying to get you to call me Lou for ages Li.”  At hearing his nickname Liam couldn’t but blush.  _That_  was why Liam didn’t want to call Louis by his nickname for in doing so he knew that he would fall deeper in love with him.

“Well,” Liam coughed, “I mean it is your name.”

“Yeah but you always call me Louis.”

“Well,” Liam began but then looked elsewhere. “How are we suppose to get out of here?”

“I don’t know I left my phone upstairs, do you have yours?” Louis asked expectantly.

“No, I left it in Zayn’s car,” Liam said sadly.  He knew he should’ve brought it with him, but Zayn insisted that he wouldn’t need it.

“I guess we will just wait until someone comes down, I mean some one is bound to find us, right?” Louis uncertaintly asked.

“Yeah in the mean time we can just,” Liam smiled, “chill.”

“Oh God, that was so terrible,” Louis said as he laughed.

“And yet you’re laughing,” Liam pointed out.

“Oh shut up you idiot,” Louis said playfully shoving Liam, making him laugh.

After their laughter died out a comforting silence fell amongst them.  It wasn’t awkward, if anything it was relaxing, seeing Louis lost in his thought.  This is a side of Louis Liam hasn’t seen much of, but when he does it’s always breathtaking seeing Louis deep in thought, as beautiful as ever. 

After a while Liam noticed that Louis was shivering, and as he was too he thought putting his arm around Louis was only understandable.  When Louis looked up at him with question in his eyes Liam simply shrugged and said it was to keep them warm.

“Are you sure you don’t just fancy me and want to make a move?” Louis said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Liam responded looking down.

“I’m only kidding, thank you for this though, you are very kind.” Louis responded as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist and nuzzling his nose in Liam’s neck.  Liam’s heart was racing but he never felt happier than he did now with Louis in his arms, just like he had always dreamt about.

“You do know I fancy you Li,” Liam heard Louis mumble.  Liam’s heart skipped a beat and he froze up.

“Lou you’re just drunk and don’t know what your talking about,” Liam said letting the nickname slip out, trying to not get his hopes up.  

"No I’m not Li, just listen to me. I fancy you. I have fancied you for ages now I just haven’t had the guts to tell you," Louis said full of determination in his tone and resigned hope in his eyes.

"Lou," Liam started but was interrupted by Louis’s lips swallowing what he was going to say.  At first Louis’s lips were hesitant and light on Liam’s lip but grew in force when he realized Liam wasn’t responding.  Liam was too surprised to react, but once he felt Louis’s lips leaving his he grabbed Louis’s head and kissed him back with all the pent-up desire he had for fancying Louis for so long.  The kiss was better than Liam could ever had imagined.  It was comforting in a way the way their lips moved in perfect harmony, how their body seemed to fit perfectly and how it seemed to go on forever and yet not long enough.  It was in this state that Niall found the pair.

"FUCKING FINALLY!" They two young boys parted as they heard the loud shout of Niall who had come down to get more beer. "About time too, you’re pinning was giving us a headache."

"Niall! You found us," Louis said relaxing.  "We thought we were going to freeze to death down here."

"You looked pretty cozy to me," Niall said propping the door open and wiggling his eyebrows knowingly.

"Well," Louis shrugged with the hugest grin intertwining his fingers with Liam.  Liam couldn’t believe this was real.  He was holding hands with the boy of his dream and he couldn’t be happier.

"Thanks for saving us Nialler, love to chat, but we should be heading up," Liam began as he pulled Louis out of the freezer. "Right Lou?"

"Of course! see you in a bit Ni."

"If you idiots are going to snog make sure its not in my room!" The boys heard Niall shout. 

"No promises," Louis shouted back as he kissed Liam again once they were at the top of the stairs.

"I’m glad we got our shit together, Lou," Liam said once they parted.

"Me too Li," Louis said before attacking Liam’s lips again.  Liam couldn’t be happier.  This is how the lads found them all greeting them with a chorus of "Finally" and an "I told you so" from both Harry and Zayn.  Liam was just happy to see his friends happy and partying and elated to be with the boy he was so in love with.


End file.
